A break
by sackofpotatos
Summary: Counter guardian Emiya was sick of mindless slaughtering. So he didn't complain about the unplanned vacation that happened.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:A summoning

A.N. Got a new idea for a crossover. Man, I should be giving ideas instead of writing them. I have a tendency to procrastinate the continuation of my stories due to real life stuff. So I decided, all of the crossover ideas that I have can be used for yourself. I just wanna read some works written by others when I have time to waste. Like on a bus or train. I probably will go back to my 2 other crossovers but not quite soon. I mean my inspirational bunny died. I couldnt plan anything much that would diverge from the plot line making it extremely canon and , onto the idea that I had shall we?

Archer had no idea what happened. He was on his way back to Alaya before he was summoned. Again. Gosh, after the grail wars where he had seen his different alternate selves, he already decided that it was more than enough. They probably wont end up like him, not after the war. But what he didnt expect, was to be summoned by a crimson red haired girl who had red eyes, probably puffy from crying. Don't ask how he knew, he had experience with girls before. How could he not? In his younger days, he was an oblivious woman attracting magnet... Which lost its attractiveness after decided to continue pursuing his ideals. Which resulted in his current predicament. He didn't regret his life, only what happened after. He couldn't blame Alaya, the spirit of humanity did require the counter guardians, but for a man who tried to save as many lives as he can, being a counter guardian probably wasn't the best job which he should've taken. And so he said the words that he had repeated to every summoner. "Servant Archer. Upon your summonings I have come forth, I ask of you. Are you my master?" He enjoyed the look on the girls face. Confusion was almost impossible to miss on her face.

Claire was confused. She decided to try the notes she read which she found lying on the table on summoning spirits and attempted the summoning. Instead of a spirit, the person she summoned identified himself as a servant. She done everything right, that's for sure. So she did the most logical thing that another person would do in this scenario. She asked the person in question.

Now, Archer had his fair share of stupid questions that people asked him but this one entered his top 10 thats for sure. "Are you a spirit?" now that one its own was a retarded question. She prepared and activated the summoning ritual which was very well done, and asked a question like that. Who prepares and does a well done summoning ritual without even knowing who there were going to summon? And so, Archer gave his response the way he usually did, sarcastically.

Imagine Claire's surprise when he said he wasn't? And so came the next question, the one all humans ask if their hypothesis was wrong. "So what are you?". The answer which she heard made her want to punch him. "I'm not just a spirit, I'm a HEROIC spirit." placing heavy emphasis on heroic. The following conversation made even less sense as she stomped out of the room feeling sad and disappointed.

That made Archer think though. Spirits? Turning into weapons? Elemental waffe? What was that? It was also interesting in a sense. If spirits could turn into weapons, what would he be? He had countless blades in unlimited blade works waiting to be pulled out and used. So what weapon would he be? He ignored that and looked out the window. Morning huh, he stood up after sitting on one of Claire's beds and went to chase after her. Archer did make sure to turn on spirit form before scouting the academy, only to realise that his young master was missing. He contemplated whether to chase after his master or just wait in her room until she returns before deciding on the latter, there were currently no threats to her, neither was there a grail in which people fought a battle royale to the death for.

That also made him curious though. How did the girl summon a counter guardian like him without the holy grail? And there was the intriguing absence of Gaia. In the absence of Gaia however, someone or something else should take its place. And the last but no least observation he made was the way the world worked. The "controllers" of this world seemed to be providing him prana instead of trying to get rid of his existance in this world. Further self designed test that he did while in this world for the short period of a few hours revealed that the world removed his projections a lot slower than the real world. Which meant less prana was needed to maintain the projection and more prana can be kept in reserve! That was always a good thing. Never was a good situation when a magus ran out of prana. Especially od reliant users like himself who take magical energy from inside his body and not his surroundings.

Eventually, it was afternoon and Archer decided that he would go search for his new master. Imagine his shock when he saw his master fighting against a girl and two... spirits? Yeah, this must be the spirit things that were mentioned in the public library, something about only pure female maidens only being able to contract a spirit. After seeing that book called the captured princess in his young masters room however, he seriously began to doubt about. Still, Archer couldn't have his new master dieing too early. It was against his ideals to just stand and watch another man die. And his master was the only thing standing between him and his counter guardian duties. Archer exited spirit from and stood next to his master, arms at the side, ready to trace.

As Archer stood next to his master, he said "Master... If you wanted to go and fight, you should have said something..."

"HAHAHA. Its about damn time you called your spirit! After all, the traitors sister cant fight without one!" was what that girl said before laughing again.

"Please do not listen to her mast-" Archer was cut off before he completed his sentence.

"Do not interfere with my fight Archer!" Claire said.

It was just at this time Archer cursed his command spell. The command spell forced him to walk away and observe the fight from the sidelines. To say it was painful to look at would be too much of an understatement. It was a one sided beat down. The difference between a spirit and a person who was able to cast spirit magic was just too much. But that all changed when he smelled a change in his master's magic. Magus tend to have a sixth sense to detect magic. Actually, it wasn't really quite a sixth sense. It basically used a sense organ to detect magic. Archer, or Emiya Shirou, uses his sense of smell to detect magic. There were times when it came it useful, though there were times when he seriously wanted it to something else, like sight for instance. What Archer smelled however, was very very particular. Burnt flames. How he even managed to identify that, he had no idea. Just burnt flames.

What was summoned, however, was some dark flame spirit which apparently made the spirits around it go mad. Archer, however, was not affected.. Thank god for D ranked magic resistance. It was still her fight, so all Archer could do was just stand in the corner and observe while the crowd starting wisening up and leaving. His master was in a very bad situation. Summoning the spirit must have burned through most of her prana. The magical link between the two of us was also currently quite weak.

Well at least some boy showed up with a spirit sword in hand and moved towards my master saying something. Structural analysis was immediately run on that sword. The sword could be replicated, but not the abilities due to the fact that the spirit residing in the sword could not be replicated because of obvious limitations to tracing. Maybe with heaven's feel he could utilize the sword but that wasn't for him to know. He didn't study the third magic, that was for the Einzbern family to know. The basic gist of it that he knew was some manipulation of the soul. Whatever though, last he checked he used tracing, and not heaven's feel.

Just as Archer snapped out of his thoughts though, he noticed that the spirit was destroyed and his master was clutching her burnt hand? The boy was talking to some spirit too. But Archer didn't actually catch the specific face details of the spirit before she disappeared and apparently, summoned another spirit. A berserking one as well. It was then when Archer found a loophole in his master's command. With the addition of the boy, Kazehaya Kamito, it was now no longer HER fight, but THEIR fight. Meaning he could interfere in THEIR fight. Archer grabbed the both of them by their waists and jumped with his reinforced legs, leading to some small inaudible complaints from his master and nothing else. Apparently, the boy seemed to be lost in thought. Not something to do in the middle of battle that's for sure. Archer quickly dropped the both of them a safe distance from the battlefield as he asked his master.

"What now, Master?"

"Try and hold it back for as long as you can." was the reply he received. It seemed that his master was underestimating his strength. So he tried a line he used on Rin and her company at IIlya's mansion.

"I can buy you all the time in the world but is it ok that I defeat him?"

"Hmph, such an arrogant spirit. Hurry up and go! Shoo!" She snorted once and then chased him away before turning her attention to Kamito. Oh, it looks like my master has a crush.

"As you command master." Archer said as he ran towards the giant spirit, tracing his two favorite swords as he did. Kansho and Bakuya appeared in both of his hands as he blocked the path of the raging spirit. The spirit, upon seeing whats blocking its path, gave a yell and swung its boulder like fist down. Archer crossed both swords in a X shape to block its strike. His feet dug into the soft earth and he acknowledged the spirit's strength, but it was from berserker's strength. He leapt towards the spirit and sliced both swords. It left a mark but it seemed that the giant humanoid spirit had tough skin. He jumped back so as to avoid the counter blow and stopped. 'Looks like I pissed it off' Archer thought as he looked at the aftermath of the hit. There was a small crater where the blow had hit. As if that wasn't enough, it gave a loud roar, sending the audience seat's flying everywhere. The two continued trading blows until the boy showed up.

Archer watched in amusement as his master and Kamito worked together with almost practiced teamwork. When Kamito was about to get hit, Claire would restrain the movements of the spirit. It was only after Kamito had cut into the spirit's eyeball when Archer decided to step in. The boy was tired, so was his master, they had did some damage and now it was time for him to finish the job. The giant boulder like fist came swinging down on Kamito as Claire tried to restrain it but to no avail. Archer rushed in, blocking the blow with two swords before grabbing Kamito and tossing him as lightly as he can to a safe distance. Archer hoped he hadn't tossed him too hard, breaking his master's boyfriend's neck wouldn't be acceptable in any way.

After confirming the safety of the two as Kamito stood up shakily, Archer breathed a sigh of relief. It seems that he was able to save a life. He took a deep breath and began muttering an aira. "Spirit and technique. Flawless and firm." he said as he tossed the set of blades he was holding and traced a new set. "Strength that splits the mountains. Sword that splits the water." He tossed the second pair and traced the third pair. "Fame that reaches the imperial villa. The two of us cannot enter heaven together!" he said as Archer folded the two new sets of blades behind his back and pumped od into them. They looked like the wings of an angel, one black and one white. Archer tightened his grip on the twin blades before charging at the spirit and swinging the twin blades down. "Crane wing three realm!" was the finally line muttered by Archer as he leapt backwards to prevent himself from getting caught up in the explosion. The two sets that were circling around also flew towards the spirit, hitting and defeating it once and for all.

Afterwards, Archer grabbed the unconcious boy and girl before carrying them back to their academy. Thankfully, he had already memorized the route there. He was an Archer after all. And Archer should never enter an unknown battleground regardless of era and world. He made his way as silently as he could towards the academy. He did have to argue with the security guard for awhile before he was finally let in after receiving permission to enter on the condition that he had to meet the principal and explain face to face with her why he was holding onto two of their students.

Archer accepted those conditions and entered the academy. He had to introduce himself to the academy sooner or later, being Claire's servant. Archer brought them to the nurse's office to get treated before heading to the principal's office. He had already scouted the place in spirit form so he had an idea on where to go. The number of stares he was receiving was too many to count. Couldn't blame them, there's a new person with white hair and a red overcoat walking in your school. Only a strange person wouldn't stop to stare or be suspicious about this kind of person. A groan escaped his lips, this was going to be a long conversation. A boring one too Archer thought as he walked towards the door of the principal's office. He knocked twice before waiting for approval to enter before opening the door and walking in. He sat down on the chair in front of the table and crossed his legs before waiting for the questioning to begin.

"So, I guess you should know why I called you here Mister...?"

"Archer, just Archer."

"Fine then, if you want to use Archer to hide your name than so be it. Now, what do you want with Claire and Kamito?" She asked

"I serve Claire. And as a probable future husband, what's Claire's is Kamito's. Am I wrong?" Archer said with a sly grin. Greyworth chuckled abit too, at least someone else could guess their possible future relationship.

"So why do you serve Claire?"

"Because it was the only alternative other than my previous job." Archer answered.

"And what is your previous job?"

Archer paused and contemplated. He couldnt exactly say 'The murder of anything that threatens humanities safety as a species even if its humans themselves who are doing so' now could he. So he went with half truths. "Doing my best to save mankind."

"And why would anyone stop saving mankind?" Greyworth asked curiously.

"I have my reasons, and I need a vacation from saving humanity. In the end, they are all backstabbing worms that do their best for survival." Archer replied.

"And despite that you still help them?" was what Greyworth asked.

"I will try my best to save as many of them as possible. But for now, I'm on vacation and I will serve Claire to the best of my abilities as our relationship dictates. I will not harm your students, in fact, I'll try my best to help them if I can I guarentee that." I responded.

"Good, good. Alright, you are free to go. I will list you as her contract spirit is that alright?" Greyworth said, satisfied.

"Oh yes, please do so. I can't wait for my master to start treating me like a pet spirit. Other than that, I guess I should take my leave then." Archer said as he made his way out.

It was around dinner time when Claire returned to her room after her dinner. I tagged along with her as her spirit to visit Kamito who was still in the infirmary room. We picked up some people whom I haven't been introduced to. Ellis, captain of some knight association. Carol, the maid. And Rinslet the girl who hired Carol. It seemed they all had the same idea of visiting Kamito at the same thinking. I chuckled, a harem is it. Claire opened the door to the infirmary room only to see Kamito and a silver haired girl who was naked with knee socks? The four, without hearing any explanation from Kamito, materialized their elemental waffe. I took note of all of them, except the frying pan the maid was carrying before giving a sigh and saying "Truly, it seemed that I have been summoned to a most terrifying master."

A.N/ How was it? Hoped I didn't miss out or interpreted any data wrongly. PM me if my nasuverse is wrong or if my StnBD was also wrong. Managed to type it out in a few days but with a new project, updates might be slow. Well review, rate and PM if you wanna let me know something. Im just a starting out writer so I could use some help and maybe a beta reader :D Well, till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

A.N/ Hey this is yet another chapter which I found time to write. I noticed how people tend to hate my telling and not showing, I sincerely apologies for that, old habits die hard. You know how when you have to write a report that gives the most amount of information with the least amount of words? Something like that. I'll try my best to correct this and since i'm starting out as a new and inexperienced writer, I hope some experienced one's out there can gimme a hand. Readers too. I'll admit that my knowledge on both anime's aren't really that great XD so I need some pointers and help. Hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know if you guys want me to leave spoilers in the starting :D.

Flashback start.

It was after the duel that Claire ran into the forest, crying over the loss of her spirit. She continued crying and sobbing as she walked, mourning the loss of her contracted spirit until she walked into a clearing. She saw an old man there, feeding the bird's with a bored look on his face? The old man turned around till he faced Claire, now with eyes of amusement before running into the woods, leaving behind a gem and some pieces of paper which seemed to be notes of some sort...

Archer slammed the table and Claire jerked back in surprise in response to the counter guardians actions.

Abrupt flashback ending.

"Show me those notes and the gem, now." Archer said with conflicting emotions. "Er, ok?" Claire replied, extremely confused. Why the sudden slam? Archer's face was also filled with different emotions as Claire went to take the notes and the gem.

"Zelretch..." Archer muttered under his breath. The notes showed detailed explanations on summoning and how the use of the gem would help her in the summoning. He had no idea how he should feel against that old man right now. Zelretch had provided Claire with everything necessary for the summoning ritual. He also gave Claire the gem that saved Archer's previous life, the gem from Tohsaka Rin's father, which was used to save Archer's life before he summoned his servant for the grail war and was killed by lancer. It probably also acted as the catalyst in summoning him like how Avalon was the catalyst for summoning Saber. So that meant one thing. This was all planned by that sneaky second magic user.

Currently, they were in Claire's room. Kamito was asked to stay in the infirmary for another day before he could be released so as to moniter his injuries. The day after was a team fight. A 2vs5 one to boot. Archer couldn't blame Zelretch for this. The second magic user gave him a break from the endless slaughtering that he was so sick of and maybe a second chance. With prana being supplied to him from the world, he wouldn't be running out of prana for his upkeep. At least, not anytime soon. Maybe he could even rediscover the ideals that he had left behind, the one's that he had fought so hard for before he died.

"So, Archer, what can you do as a spirit?" She asked. Really? Wasn't the name not giveaway enough? What do you think an Archer does? Shoot arrows, duh. "Fight? Obviously?" Archer replied, rolling his eyes.

"UGH! ARCHER! SERIOUSLY!" Claire just yelled with Archer snickering at her.

After she calmed down, which took quite some time and tea, she asked again. "Why swords when you are an Archer?".

"Personal preference. Who said Archer's couldn't use swords?"

The ridiculous question and answer session took another hour until Claire almost gave up. She went on to the last question.

"So, what do you want me to treat you as? So far, my spirit has only been a cat and there are dorm rules about sharing rooms..."

"Just treat me like a sword or a tool."

"...Why?"

"Because that's my only purpose. Please do not ask more than that, I do not wish to reveal the past."

Claire was shocked. After all that joking around earlier on, the reply she received was so shocking as well as the tone it was given in. Who wanted to be treated as a sword? A tool used by its master for death and destruction to achieve its master's goals? She looked back to him, only to realise that the sneaky spirit had already disappeared. She let loose a sigh as Claire left the room to the infirmary to pay Kamito a visit.

Archer wandered the spirit forest, there was nothing for him to do. Whenever he was summoned, there was a purpose, a meaning for him. Now? It just felt meaningless, and boring. Better than working for Alaya though, that's for sure. He should give that sneaky second magic user a thank you card instead of cursing him, though he probably sent Archer here just for the "Luls". He wandered around, lost in thought until he decided to sleep to kill time.

_As he slept, Archer dreamt of memories. Memories that weren't his. All of them happy ones. Spending time with family and friends until one fateful day. Her family arrested, her wealth confiscated, her status dropped. She lost everything that day, and she swore she would confront the one responsible for this, to learn why she would do such a thing. To learn why Rubia Elstein, her beloved nee san, turned against the fire elemental lord._

Archer awoke from his dream. Wow, his master had a very sad past. His wasn't so bad as he got amnesia when he was adopted by Kiritsugu. At least now he knows what drives his master to do her utmost. It was great that she did not have an ideal that she was willing to die for like Archer once did. It would be heartbreaking and hard to break the disillusion that she might have. Seems that he had slept for 2 days straight. His internal clock should've woke him up but it didn't. Strange. Must be the forest affecting him. He stood up and brushed the greenery that had appeared on his red overcoat before leaving to find his master. Last he checked, there was a team battle today, and Archer was not going to miss it. He could use some target practice after all.

"A sniper that exposes herself is the same as a turtle coming up on land!"

Ouch. So that means that he was a turtle on a beach when he uses his swords? That hurt him, really. A few minutes into the match and he picked off one of the 5 members of the enemy team. A sword straight through the heart. Maybe he should try the arrow to the knee one day. Give a literal sense for once. The other was picked off by the combined efforts of Kamito and Claire. He didn't know why the boy appeared looking abit roasted, but he could guess. Tsunderes, really. Combine it up with the person being as dense as a brick and you get the love life that Archer led before he died with Rin.

He observed as his master got baited into a trap and her "prince charming" moving in to save her. She whacked his chest till he said some praise probably, before she stopped hitting him with a blush on her face. Seeing the teacher confront the two, Archer left his spot on the overlooking cliff and moved down.

"You cant just win with the queen alone."

"I digress y'know. If a pawn is played well, it can even win the game by itself."

The sudden appearance of Archer shocked the small group as they looked at him surprised. How he knew chess? Well, being stuck in the throne of hero's waiting for Alaya to call him can get boring at times. So he picked up chess. And grown too good at it too.

"That is true but one pawn cannot win the game , it requires the help of other pieces. As I was saying, none of you knows how to fight in a team. Against another well coordinated team, you stand no chance if you continue to act alone." The teacher said.

"Always alone, on a hill of swords..." Archer said, his tone laced with sadness and regret.

Freya knitted her eyebrows as she entered the shadows, saying "You are an interesting man Archer, only one who goes through much can use a tone like that."

Looking back at the shadow, Archer sighed as he went back to the cliff, leaving the two alone. It was only now that he picked up the girl performing a dance ritual of a sorts. Deciding to observe the effects and power of his foes, he continued looking. The moment the ritual was complete, he observed that the ritual probably summoned a spirit capable of controlling other creatures. He stood up and traced his bow before tracing a mundane sword to fire.

With a smile on her face, the girl looked up. Only to feel a sword buried in her forehead. She tumbled down the scaffolding and hit the ground. Leaving the participants staring in shock. The other girl, took the moment of shock to finish the battle by dealing a cheap shot to the shocked Claire and stunned Kamito, resulting in the loss of the game. But still, Archer thought to himself, which idiot was stupid enough to stand so high up from the ground when she knew there was an Archer? It was like she was asking to get hit. He climbed down and exited Astral zero, sadly, he was a spirit, so he didn't count as a person which is part of the team.

"Checkmate."

"Amazing, you baited me into a trap by leaving an important spot exposed... Not many would do such a thing. It is a risk that most would not be willing to take. In addition, the spots you leave as also extremely vital in winning the game, thus not giving the enemy much of a choice but to walk into the trap... An extremely risky but high pay out strategy." Greyworth said.

It was an hour after the match. His master and her boyfriend were out grabbing a bite. As a servant, Archer didn't require food or sleep. Just prana, so he decided to kill some time with the old witch. And it just happened to be chess that she wanted to play.

"You know, when you sought me out I thought that it was for something important, only to realise that it was chess to kill time."

"Is it so wrong for an old man to seek out another old person to play a game of chess and talk?"

"Oh? So you know how old I am?" She said, knitting her eyebrows.

"I have seen enough battlefields to know who are veterans and who are those who are not prepared to take another man's life in the heat of battle." He replied as he moved his pawn forward.

"And what about you? I know the amount of lives you have taken is uncountable. That practice match just now? Each arrow hit a lethal place which would have killed the person if not shot in Astral zero."She said, moving her pawn to intercept.

"I followed my ideals to try and save everyone. Looking back, I find myself a naïve fool." Archer said in the same tone as he said to Freya as he moved his knight.

"And why is that?" the principal asked, taking his knight with her pawn.

"Because you can't save everyone. To save ten, you have to kill one. To save a hundred, you have to kill ten. To be a hero, there needs to be a villan." He said as he took away the old woman's pawn with his rook. "Check".

"Why did you aspire to become a hero?" She said as she moved her king away.

"A sword has two homes, the battlefield, and its sheathe." He replied, taking away the knight with his pawn.

"You are not answering my question." She noted, contemplating her next move.

"Simple, if I have to take lives, then I will choose to take them for the right cause." He said.

The knock on the door drew the two people's gaze towards the door as it opened. Kamito walked inside and looked at both of them.

"Am I interfering? Because I can come back later..." he said uncertainly.

"No,no not at all, come on. Why are you so late anyway?" She asked in a cold tone.

"Ah, sorry, when the people around me heard that I had to see you, they all tried to hold me back." He said. Chuckling, Archer walked towards the door.

As he left the room, Archer walked down the hallways, intent on exploring the area. He walked for around an hour before he saw a black cat. Not wanting to risk it anymore, with his E ranked luck, he decided to stop. Who knew what might happen, really. E ranked luck plus a bad cat is misfortune waiting to happen.

What he saw when he returned to his master's room was interesting to say the least. On the table lay two extreme insults to cooking and his master on the bed resting with a black haired girl looking with a haughty smile and Kamito just sighing. Black, cinder like food? Hell, its obvious who cooked that. And the way the girl was smiling? He had a good idea what happened here. A cooking competition that resulted in his master either trying her own cooking or the black haired girls one before fainting because of the taste. The reason? Probably because of custody of Kamito which she wont admit she loves. Typical Tsundere. Maybe she even won Rin in that category. Maybe.

"Archer." Kamito acknowledged with a nod of his.

"Oh? You were not the only roommate of Claire, Kamito? Fianna Ray Ordesia, former second princess of the Ordesia empire." The girl said, lifting her skirt while she was at it.

Archer just looked in surprised at the girl. She was lifting her skirt, which showed her underwear. "You do know that you are not wearing a dress right now. Do you?" He said with an amused face.

The newly identified girl gave a yelp in surprise before releasing her skirt with a red face. "Pervert."

"Anyway, my name is Archer. And no, I will not give my real name. At least, not now." He said as he entered the bathroom. Removing his armor and cloak, he grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around his waist. Grabbing a bucket, he poured some water over himself as he heard the door opening as Kamito walked in. The two looked at each other, the amount of scars the both of them had were many. But the amount of scars that Archer had was easily more than twice of Kamito's. And most of his were near fatal, with the exception of the starburst scar on his heart. He got that one from Lancer during his life.

Wordlessly, the both continued bathing in peace... Until the princess decided to check on her precious subjects. Seeing the awkward face of the princess, Archer stood up and grabbed his clothing before leaving. He gave the princess a good luck wink after giving Kamito a look with a mixture of pity, fake envy and sympathy as he left. "No wait! Archer! Come back!" Kamito cried as he tried to get his plausible lifeline out of the honey trap.

"Just shut up and enjoy this Kamito!" Fianna said as she gave Archer a look of thanks before focusing on her target.

Leaving the room as he dressed halfway, Archer walked towards the cause of disruption. His bounded field tripped, and the clashing of steel? Something was going on, and Archer would check it out that's for sure.

Stopping at the scene of battle, he saw a wolf like spirit rushing in to attack the hit knight captain. His black bow was traced immediately and a mundane modified sword arrow was traced. Just as the wolf spirit tried to bite the poor girl's windpipe, the arrow struck true and hit the wolf. The remaining momentum of the arrow pushed the wolf away and off the girl as the wolf disappeared.

As he rushed to the girls side, he looked at the cloaked figure.

"HAHAHA. I didn't really think you would come! Male elementalist, Kazehaya Kamito!" The figure said as the person pulled down his hood. Dark brown skin. Red eyes. Markings over his face. No doubt that the person standing in front of him was a boy. "Sorry, but I am not Kamito. Neither am I an elementalist."

Surprise flashed on the mans face, before turning into realisation. "Ah, I see. A male spirit then?"

"Yes. And I presume you did this?" Archer said as he looked at the bodies lying on the floor.

"Yes. These people are so pathetic that they weren't worth killing." He said as he gave a look of disgust to the fallen knights.

"Why you!" Ellis said as she tried to get back up. Only to find a hand in front of her, signaling for her to stop. "Its just cheap provocation, you are a knight commander, you should know better than to go into a fight in a fit of besides, you are injured, just leave this to me." Archer calmly said as he assessed his opponent. Kansho and Bakuya appeared in his hands as he observed his target.

"Hey. How about you let me go huh? I finished my buisness here already and I have no need to stay here. Keeping the successor to the demon king, Jio inzagi, from leaving, is an offence which you will have to pay with your life." Jio said in a bored tone.

"Oh gee, so robbing a secure vault and trespassing isn't an offence?" Archer said sarcastically as he readied both swords.

Jio sighed. "I had hoped to spare your insignificant life but it seems that you really want to die huh? Manifest! Falchion!" He said as a sword materialised in his hand.

The two charged at each other, killing intent blazing. The sound of steel clashing against steel was audible to everyone in the vicinity as the two exchanged blows. Archer had the obvious upper hand, with superior speed , technique and strength as he pushed Jio further and further. Jio could only parry and dodge an attack before another one followed up, leaving no time for a counter attack. His sword was already cracking under the hits of the traced noble phantasms. As Archer swung the would be finishing blow, that brat did something that Archer didn't take into consideration.

"Mainfest! Arst!" Jio said as numerous spears clad in light appeared and flew to the downed Ellis. It was a smart move. Attacking the hostage after knowing that the attacker would defend the hostage. "Shit." Archer cursed as he ran towards the downed captain of knights with amazing speed. The spears penetrated through his body armor and exited through the opposite side. Blood streamed down his body, making the grass turn red as the servant fell to one knee, Kanshou and Bakuya stabbed into the ground and barely supporting him from collapsing. His breathing became ragged and he was starting to slip away...

"And that is why you are weak! You try to save people at the cost of your own life! Prepare to die!" Jio laughed hysterically. As more spears shot towards him, Archer blocked them, taking the spears he couldn't block into his own body. His breathing became more ragged as the onslaught of spears continued. The sobs from the girl behind him kept increasing until she started begging him with "no more... Please..." and "Please just stop it!".

Eventually, the onslaught finished. Just as Archer had reached the limit of his endurance. There were spears everywhere across his body. One piercing through his abdomen, one in his stomach, one somewhere in the middle of his body and so on. It felt similar, the day when he was stabbed by Gilgamesh's weapons from the gate of babylon protecting his past self.

"Well, now that that was finished, I'll be taking my leave now. Be honored that you were killed by the successor of the demon king Archer!" Jio said as he walked away into the darkness, laughing hysterically.

Sighing, Archer looked back to observe the girl he saved. There were tears around her eyes as she looked at her savior with red eyes. Smiling, Archer collapsed on the ground, his consciousness slipping away...

Archer woke up again in a comfy bed. As he got himself out of bed, he opened the curtains. It was morning. Which meant that Archer probably had fell asleep for quite some time. His whole body was wrapped in bandages and he was wearing blueish green shirt and shorts. He picked up his armor and cloak which was left on the table and changed to it. Someone probably helped him to clean up his armor and coat as there was no visible stain of blood on it. He couldn't tell about the coat. After all, It was blood red. His armor was in good condition due to the fact that he had some magus place an enchantment on it while he was still alive. It was supposed to be a regenerative enchantment which regenerates destroyed portions of the armor and coat. Entering spirit form, he went to look for his master.

He found her at the exit of the academy on a horse. Why? He had no idea. But apparently it seemed that Fianna, Kamito and Rinslet were following her. A quest? Probably, but why wasn't he informed? As he exited spirit form, he said "Master, why did you not wake me up and tell me that you are leaving for a trip?"

The group jumped flinched in surprise as they looked back to see an expressionless Archer looking at them. Claire just looked at him and said.

"You are injured and shouldn't be doing this quest. I don't want to push you."

"I told you master, I am your sword and your shield, as long as I am not broken, I will continue doing my job, regardless of whether I am rusty or chipped."

That answer surprised Claire as she looked at Archer with an unreadable expression. The argument carried on until the red headed master finally gave in to Archer's request to follow along with them. Getting on a horse, Archer followed the group to mine town Gado to complete the quest.

Along the way, Archer picked up all the information about the quest. A re sealing of a military class spirit worth S rank? There was something going on there. A re sealing does not involve fighting, only a ritual kagura, or so he read. Being a guard for a kagura expert probably does not warrant an S rank classification. There was something going on here. He knew of it.

When they finally arrived at mine town Gado, it was already dark. Will'o wisp were floating around some ruins. So were some low leveled spirits. As the group walked towards the entrance of the mine, they saw a shrine. A very big one too. Several gigantic stone pillars held up the shrine that once was a big and glorious shrine, now in ruins. Sculptures destroyed and decorative spirit crystals stolen made one wonder how old this shrine was.

"It seems that a ritual of releasing was performed here..." Fianna said as she observed the shrine.

"Ritual of releasing huh? What's the status of the seal?" Archer asked.

"Three quarters corroded. It seems that they already have found the real shrine. We must hurry!" Fianna said.

"There's a problem you know. None of us knows how to locate and find the true shrine." Archer said while looking around.

"Kamito, Est knows the way to the true shrine. I have been here before." Est said as Kamito removed her elemental waffe status, transforming her back into a girl. "Really? You do know everything don't you Est?" Kamito said in surprise.

"Then please rub Est's head please Kamito." She said softly. Kamito rubbed his contracted spirits head, which resulted in the three members in the group biting their lips and giving Est looks of extreme envy and jealousy. Once that was done, the group headed to the entrance of the mine before the sound of steel on steel caught Archer's attention.

The group could only watch as Ellis created blades of wind to hit Jio... only to have them reflected back. The commander of knights was flung backwards into the wall.

"Ellis!" Kamito ran with Est back in sword form towards Jio, killing intent flaring.

"So it looks like I finally meet you. Kazehaya Kamito! The male elementalist!" Jio said at the top of his voice as he pointed one hand towards the charging swordsman. "Manifest, rafflesia!"

Smog rushed out of his hand and Kamito stopped in his tracks, his throat muscles spasming and spitting out blood.

Archer simply stood from a distance and examined the situation. The spirit was a wide range extermination kind of spirit. It was a hard to control spirit which brought him to the important point. Why wasn't the boy affected? Then he saw wind blowing around him, pushing the fog away from him. So that's why. Efficient use of two spirits to cover for the cons of each, resulting in an extremely strong opponent that has fewer flaws than another with only one spirit.

That was until a blast of wind came flying through, pushing away the fog. Ellis was barely standing with support from her weapon. But as soon as Kamito went to assist her, Archer immediately turned to the nearest wall and used structural analysis. The whole mine was a maze. It took him some time to fully analyze the structure, but after he did, he immediately regretted that decision. His master was on the floor, probably knocked out cold while Kamito was engaging Jio. It was at that time when Rinslet released her arrows. What was supposed to be a direct hit resulted in no effect at all. The counter attack, however, was humiliating.

Rinslet was crucified as she bit her lips in shame. "This is not forgivable..." She said as she bowed down her head in shame. And lastly? Kamito fell for the same trick he did. This time, it was aimed for the princess who was healing.

Furious. That was what Archer was feeling. That was what Emiya Shirou was feeling. To see people suffer in front of him. This was what his ideals strove to prevent. This was why he existed.

Archer moved towards Jio furiously. "Hey bastard." he said.

Jio turned around, surprise evident on his face as he looked at the supposed dead spirit. "Oh? You followed this group of people here? You really want to die don't? Then I, as the successor of the demon king, will oblige!" Jio said as he looked at Archer.

Beginning to trace mundane swords, Archer said to the supposed successor of the demon king, "You said that the demon king has 72 spirits am I right? Then let us see who has more weapons in their arsenal! Will you run out of energy? Or will I run out of swords!"

The projected blades around Archer faced Jio as he let loose a hell of steel, each aimed at a non vital spot so as to prevent his death to give him a horrible toture before he died.

As the onslaught of blades ended, Archer dismissed the remaining blades and looked at the now half dead man. He had put a valiant try. Focusing all his energy into a shield spirit. However, even a shield would break under an onslaught of blades.

Just as Archer was about to approach Fianna, an earthquake resonated through the room.

"Oh no! The unsealing! It's starting to happen!" the princess muttered under her breath. This was caught by Archer who immediately went to the Est.

"Est, I know I am not your contracter, neither do I know you well. However, will you lead me to the true shrine?" Archer asked. The silver haired girl nodded in response as she led the way to the shrine.

They were too late. After entering the shrine, they saw a girl with brown hair reaching down to her waist. The girl had a moderate bust size as well as eyes that were as blue as the sea. She seemed about teenager in age wearing the outfit of a miko. Without warning, multiple bows and arrows appeared and shot towards Archer.

"I wish you the best of luck." Est said as she took a step back.

Tracing Kanshou and Bakuya, Archer deflected the arrows while chanting.

**I am the bone of my sword.**

More and more arrows got embedded in the ground.

**Steel is my body, and fire is my blood.**

Archer traced the same amount of swords as bows and sent them to intercept the arrows.

**I have created, over a thousand blades.**

Creating a wall of swords in front of him, he continued.

**Unknown to death, nor known to life.**

As the sword shield breaks under the fire of arrows, Archer rushed out with his twin swords slashing.

**Have withstood pain, to create, many weapons.**

As both swords break, Rho Aias, the 7 petaled shield, appeared.

**And yet, those hands, will never hold anything.**

As the petals break, Archer dismissed the shield and said.

**So, as I pray,**

**Unlimited blade works.**

A ring of fire spread out, causing the attacks the cease and people to shield their eyes. Only to open the to find themselves in a different world.

A graveyard of swords. There were swords littered everywhere along the red ground. The area was foggy with turning cogwheels decorating the sky. One could even call this a sword manufacturing facility. As Archer looked at the surprised faces of Est and the spirit Jormungand he decided to try it.

As the spirit started firing more arrows again at Archer, he rapidly reproduced swords to engage the arrows. Before he started speaking his own custom contract lines.

**Oh spirit sealed underneath the city!**

**I shall declare here!**

**If thou willst accept one's path,**

**If thou willst accept one's ideals,**

**Then one shall declare here!**

**Thou shalt serve under me!**

**One's fate shall be with thy sword**

**and oneself shall be thy sheathe!**

**Submit to my beckoning and if thou**

**wilt submit thyself to one's will and reason...**

**Then answer!**

**Thrice I command Thee! Exchange vows with me!**

It was a new incantation for Archer. But it felt right. Like how Unlimited blade works incantation was. A flash of bright light appeared as the reality marble faded. As Archer looked down onto his left hand, he saw a marking. Two interlocking bows with an arrow in the middle.

A.N/

Well hey guys! It's been a while. Busy with real life stuff you know. This is the first time I wrote this much. And yeah, I know some of you guys tell me to write and not tell? Extremely sorry, old habits die hard. Remember when you had to write an essay with a word limit back in school? Where you cant help but tell and only show the main points? And yeah... A reviewer told me to give Archer Est. Well, I thought about it, but that would require big changes to the plot. Like I have to give him a new sword spirit and all that. So I decided to give Archer Jormungandr. Since no one really did know what that spirit was and what its affinity was leaving a big area for development XD. In the next chapter, Archer will test out the new spirits power. And I do apologise if this feels rushed. Tried to finish it up so that I can start studying for important examinations. Well, Cya next time.


End file.
